Love will with stand anything
by ResidentEivlfan12
Summary: Leon finds out many things one that Claire is having his baby
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

One day at the Kennedy's Claire was sleep in their room. When Leon came in. "Claire." he said softly in her ear. "What is it Leon?" asked Claire sounding a little sick.

"Jill is on the phone." said Leon.

"Hey Jill" said Claire pushing Leon away.

"God, Claire you ok you sound kind of sick?" asked Jill

" No Jill, I'm fine. I'll be over in a little while." said Claire hanging up before Jill could say any more.

"Claire, are you sure you are ok?" asked Leon

"Yes, Leon I'll be home at 5:00pm." said Claire as she kissed him lightly.

Claire got in her car and thought about Leon maybe him and Jill were right, But all she cared about was seeing her brother and his new wife. She knew if she was sick her brother would be first one to notice.

When she got to Chris's house she felt kind of like the lawn was spinning. She walked up to the door and knocked then leaned up against it for balance. Good thing Jill was in living room when Claire got there.

"Claire oh my god are you ok?" asked Jill putting her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down." said Claire

"Ok come in and sit down Claire you look like your ready to pass out." said Jill a little worried.

"Who's here?" asked Chris coming into the living room see his little sister in pain.

"Hey sis what's up you don't look so good." said Chris worried

"Chris I'm pageant and now Leon dose not know" said Claire worried about the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

"Claire you have to tell Leon." said Jill in discomfort well looking at her growing stomach. "I told Chris it's not that bad" said Jill holding her head.

"You ok maybe I should leave." said Claire trying to get up only to be stopped by pain.

"Honey, I'm fine I just have a headache and its not your fault trust me." said Jill putting her hand on Claire shoulder.

"I'm calling Leon." said Chris then he was gone.

"No, don't!" yelled Claire trying to fellow Chris but falls

"Oh my god Claire are you ok." yelled Jill getting up and then her water broke.

"Chris my water broke." said Jill calmly

"God I need help. My wife is in labor and my sister is passed out." yelled Chris.

"I'm calling Rebecca now. Honey just relax go up stairs and lay down. said Chris.

What about Claire I'm staying down here until Leon gets here Honey I have to. Said Jill.

"Ok" said Chris as he went to get his phone.

"Leon!" yelled Chris

"What's up is Claire ok." asked Leon knowing something was wrong.

"Leon she passed out." said Chris

" I'll be right over." said Leon

"Bye" said Leon

"Bye." said Chris.

"I'm going to pick up Rebecca ok honey?" Asked Chris

"Yeah, I'm just a little scared to do this without you." said Jill

"Honey you wont have to I'll be back said Chris


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

" Claire wake up!" yelled Jill

" Jill are you ok?" asked Leon

" Yeah I'm fine Leon. But I went into labor an hour ago." said Jill.

" Oh my god, Jill are you crazy. Go lay down." said Leon.

" No God, Leon I want to help with Claire." cried Jill.

" Jill, just lay down on the sofa then, and take it easy." said Leon picking up Claire.

____________________________________________________________________

"Rebecca I can't deal with it. Jill is in labor and Claire passed out!" yelled Chris

"Clam down Chris." said Rebecca

They were about to get into his car. When someone grabs Rebecca. She screams Ada. Then Chris got fried up, but little did he know she had a gun.

"Let her go Ada!" yelled Chris

"Listen to me Leon if you want her go get her after you get up from this!" she yelled as she shot him in the arm. He went down like a rock.

"Chris? You here?" called Rebecca

"Rebecca?" asked Chris coming out holding his arm.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ok."said Jill in pain

"I'm so sorry." said Claire vary weakly

"God, babe you scared me to death." said Leon kissing her

" Where's Chris? " asked Claire a little stronger

"He went to get Rebecca." said Leon

" Honey, I'm ok. I have to tell you something." said Claire putting her hand on his check.

"Anything Claire." said Leon bringing his to meet her hand.

"I'm worried that Ada……." said Claire getting red in the face.

" My ex-girlfriend? What are you afraid of." asked Leon a little worried.

"She's pregnant you dumb ass. Sorry Leon. I don't mean it. But she is pregnant. Yelled Jill in large amount of pain.

"Come here babe you have nothing to worry about I'll protect you and our baby with my life." said Leon cuddling Claire close to him and Claire didn't mind she liked be this close to Leon.

"I love you babe," said Claire being drawn away from Leon by pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

"Claire baby are you ok?" asked Leon moving to cross-legged posture.

" I don't know. Hold me?" asked Claire

" Sure Claire come here." said Leon cuddling her once more.

" How you doing Jill" asked Claire unburying her face from in side Leon's side.

"I'm ok, its hurts but she's not coming anytime soon." said Jill a worried about Claire.

Claire sat there cuddled with Leon so worried that Ada was going to kill her and her baby just so she could have Leon back.

"God something is wrong." cried Claire in pain.

" Babe what's wrong are you ok?" asked Leon sitting up in a hurry.

" The baby there's something wrong." cried Claire

" No, there's not you just got the baby stressed relax Claire. Leon why don't you take Claire up stairs and let her get some rest." Rebecca said coming in with Chris.

"No sleep every time I close my eyes I see her." screamed Claire

"Who?" asked Chris holding his arm and not really wanting to know who she was.

"Ada, that piece of………!" stared Claire but before she could finish Leon was rubbing her back and trying to clam her down. It worked.

"There right babe you worry to much lets go up stairs I'll stay with you till the end of time its self you don't have to worry about me ever going back to Ada.

So Leon and Claire went up to the spare bedroom and he sat on the bed with Claire in his arms. Meanwhile down stairs someone was finely ready to meet her family.

"Ok now all you have to do is push." said Rebecca

" Come here Chris." cried Jill

"I'm here babe." said Chris as he watched his daughter being born.

"God, Jill she looks just like you." said Chris

" Yeah and fights like you she is a Redfield after all." said Jill sounding vary tired

Up stairs thing were getting worse. She still hurt and the flashbacks of Ada would not go away. No matter how close she was to Leon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Claire laid in his arms crying, when Rebecca came. She walked over to Leon and tapped him awake. She looked worried for Claire as She asked Leon to leave for a while so she could make sure Claire was ok. Claire woke hold him around the waist not allowing him to leave **

"**Honey, were are you going I want you here." she whispered trying not to cry.**

"**Let go babe, I'm only be gone for a little while." said Leon **

**Claire let go of Leon's waist and he walked out with tears in his eyes. He punched the wall and screamed crying. Chris ran up the stairs and saw Leon crying and he put his arm on his shoulder.**

"**What's wrong is it Claire?" asked Chris **

" **If loses that baby I'm blaming Ada." cried Leon **

" **Why?" asked Chris.**

**Just than Rebecca came out with the that she didn't lose the baby, but the reason she was in pain had nothing to with the baby. She was beat by same one and by the look of it pushed down some stairs, and that the best place for here right now was at home with Leon. Leon didn't hesitate he wanted to make sure that Claire was safe and in the long run it will pay off.**

**He knew she was in pain and she was already asleep so he thought he'd keep it that way. So he picked her up and brought her out his car. When he was walking out side with Claire, he ran into Ada. He put Claire in the car and put the sit back so she was lying down hopefuly she wouldn't wake up, but she did.**

"**You pushed me down those stairs Ada, and now I could lose Leon's baby how dose that make you feel." yelled Claire **


	6. Chapter 6

"**Its making me feel pretty good." said Ada walking away.**

"**Oh my god, babe I…….started Claire.**

" **Are you ok babe? Is it the baby." asked Leon hugging Claire. **

**Claire looked like hell and all she wanted to was get home and be with Leon alone. With Claire and his unborn child cuddled in his arms what could go wrong. She just had to ask didn't she. He let walk her self up to the house because she wanted to. Claire sat down on the sofa because she said she felt light headed.**

"**Babe do you just want to sit here for a monument?" asked Leon **

"**Yeah.., Oh my God Leon some things wrong there back." yelled Claire **

"**Claire babe come here maybe your sitting wrong." said Leon not sure of him-self.**

"**Babe, I love you so much." said Claire leaning on Leon **

"**They any better honey." asked Leon **

"**No, honey but we'll be ok." said Claire **

" **Are you scared?" asked Leon **

" **I'm not scared when I'm with you." said Claire **

**She feel asleep in his arms. He stayed awake worried about what Ada had said. Claire woke to having to run to the bathroom to puke and something happens that Ada wants. She loses her baby, but Leon doesn't know yet. **


	7. Chapter 7 I still love you

Chapter 7

(Honey I Still Love You)

Well she sat there losing the one thing she loved the most, other then Leon. Claire cried so hard she couldn't breathe. She had fought Zombies, Hunters, and insane twins, but this was more painful then losing the love of her life Steve. Leon could hear her crying his name from the living-room. He ran to the bath-room to check on her, when he gets there though he found that the door was locked. He knew what to do he had to call Chris.

"Hello?" Said Chris

"Chris, I need you could you come over" asked Leon

"Leon, what's wrong is it Claire?" asked Chris

"Yeah, she locked her beautiful self in the bath-room and she won't come out I'm worried about her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can okay" said Chris

"Please hurry Chris" said Leon as he hung up and ran back to the bath-room door that wasn't locked any more.

The door wasn't locked anymore but Claire still wouldn't come out. At lest now Leon could go in, at the point he entered he wish he wouldn't have. When he entered the bath room, he saw blood on the floor and Claire sitting up against the bathtub crying into her hands. He ran from where he was standing to pick up Claire, when he did she screamed.

"Leon it hurts so much!" she yelled

"Honey, I'm gonna take you upstairs where you can get some rest I know you've been through a lot tonight and Chris will be here soon baby just talk to me."

"Chris? Leon you called Chris!" she yelled out of pain

"Yeah, he'll be here soon as he can" said Leon as a whole new feeling came over his body it was pain.

"Honey are you okay" said Claire noticing he didn't look so good.

"Yeah, Claire I'm just tired and I've been feeling a little nauseous." Said Leon

"Oh, Leon babe put me down let me walk you look like you can barley hold your self up." Said Claire

Leon put Claire down and let her walk. To tell the truth Leon looked like hell his hair not combed his eyes blood-shot red his lips capped and when she put her hand on his forehead he had a fever. Claire helped Leon upstairs with each step he cried in pain. What's happening to Leon? Leon stumbled when he reached the top, Claire

Held him steady best she could. Then Leon said

" I don't feel so great Claire." Cried Leon holding on to her hand

" I see that Leon what's wrong with you, are you okay" asked Claire also holing his hand that was about burning her hand.

"Claire, I'm not sure babe. Can I lie down for a minute?" asked Leon desperately looking at the bed in front of him.

"Sure Hun you don't have to ask you know, you look like your about to pass out Hun you alright? Asked Claire caressing his face.

"Claire, Leon!" yelled a filmier voice

"Up here Chris hurry." Yelled Claire

"Coming" he yelled running up the stairs and in their bedroom to find a very sickly looking Leon and a very worried Claire.

"Chris oh my God you're here." cried Claire as she hugged Chris.

"Oh boy Claire, What happened to Leon?" said Chris looking over at Leon lying in the bed.

"I'm not sure, but Chris it looks like poison to me, I remember when we were at that base in Antarctica when I was poisoned I was like this and you had to go and get me the serum. I'm calling Becky, Stay with him please."

"Okay yeah I stay with him. I might be able to get something out of him of why he's feeling this way. He'll be okay I promise you okay go call Becky." Said Chris hugging his baby sister.

Claire left the room to call Becky and Chris stayed with Leon. Claire's hand were shaking like someone had put them on vibrate she want to drop the phone and run back to Leon her husband her life her everything. It was Ada she was sure of it. The phone rang and then a man answered, it was Billy

"Hello Colen's how may I help you" said Billy with a bit of a laugh

"Its me Claire, Leon he's really sick is Becky there." Said Claire about to cry. By the time Becky was on the phone Claire was crying loudly.

"Claire what's wrong honey." Asked Becky

" I think he's been poisoned" said Claire through sobs.


End file.
